shattered_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
Human languages
Introduction There is a vast amount of languages humans developed across the dimensions. They vary alot and face constant changes. In modern times, older languages slowly disappear as they are often replaced by (...) Known languages Lingua franca There are several languages used for communication between the tribes or even dimensions. Each of these languages can be understood by atleast a few people in every human realm. Pratonian Pratonian is not only the oldest lingua franca but also one of the oldest human languages in general. It developed after the Great Sundering and spread with the Pratonian conquests. Once the Pratonians had conquered almost all major dimensions, the language became extremly important and often replaced naitives. After their fall however, Pratonian only remained as a language of science and diplomacy as no one expet the Deepwalkers used it as their mothertongue. (...) (...) is a language created and perfected by Aton. It can be learned by every human being within a few weeks and is based on the basic human speechcraft, touching something in each and every men that they understand. Even if someone never learned (...), they would still be able to understand atleast the message of a senteance. For that reason, it became the ultimate lingua franca across the worlds and the most spoken langue within a few decades. Still it does not have the high tone of Pratonian or (...). Languages of Apophis Apophis is one of the major dimensions and inhabited by the Aniter. They speak a vast amount of languages, although in modern times, only three are in common use. Hadran Hadran is similar to a lingua franca in Apophis. Although there are countless dialects, each of the wild tribes known as Haquid speaks it. It is spoken by the more cultivated Aniter aswell, although they usually prefer their own languages. Ashanu Ashanu is a language older then mankind. It orginates to the Asak and was later picked up and adapted by the Esharin, that became their students and later their masters. Ashanu is the common language in regard of science and magic in Apophis and usually seen as the most cultivated. Nawangian Nawangian is a hypernym for all languages spoken in Nawangia. It includes over 12 major languages aswell as 80 dialects. During the Dark Ages, nawangian simply summarised them. In modern times, these languages became more and more one. The scholar Adisa Shabei created Nawangian as its own language as attempt of unification for his people. He fused Milindi, Askedai and Zosa, the most civilised and common languages, together. This new language was mainly based on the scripture all of Nawangia shares and can now be understood by the majority of the (...). Languages of Kaith Asarai The Deepwalkers speak only a single languge known as Asarai. This language is close to Pratonian and evolved across the eons that followed their fall. In its current state its not much more then a dialect, still using the same script. Icetongue The langues known as Icetongue are spoken only by the Snowwalker tribes. They have evolved from Pratonian aswell, however they have never been fully studied and their exist no records teaching the language. Category:Lore Category:Humans Category:Compendium